Relax
by Scarlet.D
Summary: No son perfectas, pero son vacaciones. /Colección de oneshots: Milo&Camus, Saga&Kanon, Aioros&Saga, Radamanthys&Kanon, Ikki&Hyoga. Yaoi.
1. Siberia: Milo & Camus

**Drabbles/Oneshots **de diversas parejas con temática de vacaciones.

**1. Milo & Camus:** Milo se ve orillado a pasar sus semanas libres bajo cero.

**2. Saga & Kanon:** Para un estudiante no hay nada mejor que las vacaciones, pero si dicho estudiante no ha sido muy dedicado, existe el riesgo de que se le arruinen.

**3. Aioros & Saga:** Saga, el nuevo Patriarca, no tiene tiempo para tener tiempo libre.

**4. Radamanthys & Kanon:** Kanon decide veranear en el sitio de menor atractivo turístico en este mundo y el más allá.

**5. Ikki & Hyoga:** Hace años que no portan las armaduras de bronce, pero el verano es la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarse y revivir aquellas memorias, o crear algunas nuevas.

* * *

**Siberia**

Los Dioses no diseñaron el mundo para que Milo lo estuviera desaprovechando de esta forma. Su descanso de verano —extraordinariamente otorgado por Atenea a todos sus servidores—, y él aquí, en plena ventisca Siberiana sin que un solo hueso dejara de reclamarle con temblores incesantes.

Liberó un suspiro apesadumbrado y su aliento formó una visible bruma durante algunos momentos. Continuó andando, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad congelante que afectaba a sus botas, ajustándose el abrigo que le dotaba de insuficiente protección.

Cuando vislumbró la cabaña, farfulló maldiciones bajo su aliento… algo sobre cabellos de fuego que siniestramente lo hipnotizaron hasta el punto de tenerlo aquí, arrastrándose entre gruesas capas de nieve en pos de tocarlos una vez más. Se sintió patético, y más molesto consigo mismo que con el otro, quien se había negado a volver a Grecia y aceptar ese periodo de libertad regalado por la Diosa, porque el avance de su nuevo alumno era _blahblah_ indispensable y más _blah_.

Empujó la puerta de madera, el viento silbó con fuerza y tuvo que recargarse contra ella para volver a sellarla. Se sacó el abrigo y las botas y caminó despejándose la nieve de su pelo dorado. Entró a la habitación, alertando a los dos ocupantes. Su mirada quiso demorarse de más sobre la cama grande, pero sacudió la cabeza desaturdiéndose. Se dirigió a la cama pequeña y cargó al confundido niño fuera de ahí. Volvió hasta la entrada para lanzarlo a la intemperie sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

—Ve a matar osos, o… lo que sea. —Y trancó la puerta para retornar en busca de la figura que lentamente se desperezaba. No le permitió levantarse de la cama, se impulsó sobre su cuerpo devolviéndolo al colchón, y su rodilla rápidamente buscó hacerse espacio entre sus piernas. Sujetó con una mano su cintura, con otra un lado de su cuello. Empujó tela y apretó cabello; encontró piel tibia y jugó con las hebras, secas y suaves. Él, por otro lado, no dejaba de sufrir crueles escalofríos y de su pelo encharcado escurrían gotas a punto de congelación. Su nariz enrojecida le dotó a su rostro de un efecto cómico cuando quiso mostrarse genuinamente enfadado.

—Vas a recompensarme por esto —exigieron sus labios con un susurro bravucón, antes de firmar la demanda sobre aquella sonrisa burlona que silenciosamente lo llamaba.


	2. Extra: Saga & Kanon

**Extra **

**[Saga & Kanon]**

(Universo Alterno)

**l.l.l.l.l**

La pila de libros cae enfrente de él causando un ruido sordo, despegándolo con un fuerte sobresalto de la mesa donde dormitaba.

—¿Listo?—pregunta el recién llegado, jalando la silla de enfrente para ocuparla, antes de tomar el primer libro y abrirlo en la página que necesita, mágicamente, como si sus huellas dactilares contuvieran un registro del índice.

—Son mis vacaciones…— dice quejumbroso, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro lastimero mientras se lleva un mechón de pelo azulado tras la oreja.

—Te llevaste tres extraordinarios.

—…—No tiene bases para apelar, pero realmente quiere librarse de esto. Quiere ir a la playa, echarse sobre la arena hasta que el sol lo tueste, nadar sin ninguna preocupación entre las olas, atiborrarse de helado… Iría con su gemelo, por supuesto, y disfrutaría de contemplarlo en traje de baño mientras su piel se adereza de tonos bronceados y el agua escurre acariciándolo y abrillantándolo, despertándole el apetito más elemental.

Con un suspiro que pretende evocar lástima se pone de pie y rodea la mesa hasta llegar a espaldas del otro. Le envuelve el cuello con un abrazo caprichoso y hunde el perfil en su cabello.

—¿Preséntalos por mí?— El oyente enarca una ceja ante la previsible petición.

—¿Y yo qué gano con eso? Hacerte más burro…—Tiempo atrás se prometió que no caería más en este tipo de tretas, pero la perspectiva de gastar sus muy merecidas vacaciones arreándolo para que estudie no le emociona en lo absoluto. Entre sus cabellos puede sentir el semblante enfurruñado del otro, sólo durante un segundo antes de percibirlo sonreír con aires traviesos.

—Me tendrás libre todas las vacaciones... para hacer lo que tú quieras.— Mordisquea sus labios durante los decisivos momentos de silencio que siguen, balanceando los dos futuros en potencia que le esperan: esclavitud estudiantil o delicioso haraganeo, y esperando que su hermano se vea tentado por la salida fácil.

Cuando escucha el sonido del libro siendo cerrado, su sonrisa se ensancha hasta los límites.

**l.l.l.l.l**


	3. Responsabilidades: Aioros & Saga

**l.l.l.l.l**

**Responsabilidades **

**[Aioros & Saga]**

**l.l.l.l.l**

—Saga, deja eso… son vacaciones, no hay nadie en el Santuario.— Plantó las manos sobre el escritorio y se empinó para tratar de alcanzar a leer los papeles que Saga revisaba.

—Precisamente, tengo más trabajo que hacer.

Aioros rodó los ojos hacia arriba. Saga se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel de Patriarca. Obviamente era importante, y entendía que aquél quisiera desempeñar su cargo lo mejor posible después de lo que sucedió la última vez, pero _¡por Athena!_, si el Santuario estaba vacío Aioros no entendía qué tipo de obligaciones podrían ser tan urgentes.

Se tomó unos momentos para ponderar de qué forma iba a aprovechar estas próximas semanas con el hastío que había quedado como único habitante en el Santuario—además de ellos dos—. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Se deslizó al suelo. Ayer Saga le había sugerido marcharse, irse de viaje si así se le antojaba, pero Saga mismo debía saber que Aioros no iba a agarrar maletas y dejarlo solo así como así.

—Hey, ¿qu-nh…?—Los dedos de Saga temblaron. Agachó el rostro para encontrar a Aioros arrodillado bajo el escritorio, asomándose entre sus piernas, revelando éstas con decididos recorridos de sus manos, que subieron la túnica azul oscuro hasta dejarla recogida alrededor de su cintura.

La espalda de Saga se convirtió en una vara tiesa. Otra parte de su cuerpo también comenzó a adquirir notoria rigidez. Aioros no impuso ninguna mesura a sus acciones y ya tenía el miembro de Saga libre de toda constricción textil y listo para ser encarcelado en la tibia bóveda de su boca.

—Aioros…— Saga soltó entre dientes—. Tengo que…tengo que terminar esto.

—Mhm—fue la desinteresada respuesta que su lengua formuló antes de dedicarse al reconocimiento minucioso de lo que en verdad le interesaba. Sus húmedas caricias fueron voraces, intercaladas con succiones y pícaros tironcillos de sus labios. Aioros sonrió conocedor cuando Saga comenzó a sufrir respingos indisimulables, removiéndose involuntariamente en su lujoso asiento.

—Termina aquí primero—sugirió en un tono tranquilo que desesperó a Saga aún más. Éste elevó la mirada sin buscar nada en específico; una mirada entrecerrada y de un color tan desenfocado que imitaba al gris. Su mano derecha se ocupó de seguir tiritando y arrugando los documentos, mientras que la izquierda corrió a sostener la túnica que continuamente se deslizaba hacia abajo y dificultaba la crucial tarea de Aioros.

La pequeña ayuda de Saga inspiró una nueva sonrisa, más siniestra, en los labios del castaño, antes de que éstos se cerraran con absoluta determinación sobre el miembro de Saga y le exigieran el producto de su rendición. Saga fue vencido por una feria de espasmos, soltó gemidos inconformes, la mano que había continuado sobre el escritorio acabó desechando los papeles para jalar vengativamente de los cabellos ensortijados de Aioros, descomponiendo su banda rojiza.

Su alteración no despertó ni una pizca de culpabilidad en el otro. A Saga le hacía falta relajarse, y Aioros adoptó la nueva misión de regalarle las vacaciones más entretenidas de su vida.

**l.l.l.l.l**


	4. Picnic: Radamanthys & Kanon

**Picnic**

**[Radamanthys & Kanon]**

**l.l.l.l.l**

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió venir aquí? Tal vez sería una buena anécdota si de viejo decidía escribir su autobiografía: Vacaciones en el Meikai. Es un tour verdaderamente macabro. Ya había conocido todo esto antes; los terrenos áridos, las almas en pena, los cánticos fúnebres, los vapores sulfurosos, los ríos de sangre… pero aquello había sido la guerra, maripositas y sol primaveral no hubieran constituido un escenario ideal.

Y ahora, se supone que aprovecharía los días de asueto declarados por el Patriarca para encontrarse con…con… ¡con _él_! "El juez", diría Saga. Y ahí está _él,_ totalmente cómodo en este ambiente de pesadillas, cargando una canasta de picnic mientras andan en busca de un sitio adecuado donde almorzar. Kanon quiere azotarse la cabeza en alguna parte… cualquier parte. ¿Cuándo van a encontrar un lugar en el Inframundo donde valga la pena tener una…una… una_ cita_?

Un escalofrío lo recorre. Las cosas de por sí son raras. Las esporádicas visitas de Radamanthys al Santuario durante los últimos meses no habían tenido ninguna justificación ni utilidad, más allá de raspar el estatus de enemigos que había quedado entre ellos. Hace algunas semanas, Wyvern dejó de aparecerse por allá, comprensiblemente cansado de no vislumbrar un ápice de interés por parte de Kanon. Kanon simplemente es demasiado cabeza dura (palabras de Saga) para admitir que le gustaría ver más que _paz_ establecida entre él y el Juez. Le gustaría ver locura carnal.

Kanon tararea una vieja canción en su mente, enterrando pensamientos incómodos. Continúa caminando con la cabeza media gacha tras el rubio que lo guía. Venir aquí le costó días de indecisión, y una montaña de valor. Y al verlo en su puerta, Wyvern le dirigió una mirada zorruna y una media sonrisa autosuficiente, ¡como si hubiera estado esperándolo! Kanon sintió impulsos de volver a Grecia al instante, pero no lo hizo. Aceptó con falsa renuencia los planes que Radamanthys creó en un santiamén, y que básicamente constan en adoptarlo durante los próximos días y asegurarle recreación. Primer paso: un inocente picnic que trae a Kanon muy escéptico.

—Llegamos.

Kanon sacude la cabeza cuando observa pasto del verde más brillante crujiendo bajo sus pies. Parpadea con ojos agrandados y mira a su alrededor. Había olvidado por completo este lugar. No pasó por aquí la vez anterior, pero había estado enterado de su existencia. Claro que jamás se imaginó que fuera así de hermoso. Es un trozo de paraíso perdido en medio del infierno.

Toman asiento entre el tierno césped. Mientras Radamanthys acomoda la comida en una manta, Kanon se distrae contemplando los pétalos de flores flotar con irreal delicadeza, como si la gravedad no los afectara. Se aburre rápidamente.

—¿Qué se te antoja?

Kanon reflexiona su respuesta durante un par de segundos, y resulta que no tiene nada que ver con los bocadillos expuestos frente a él.

—Nada de esto, realmente—gruñe frunciendo el ceño, al decidir que ya ha sido suficiente de andarse con rodeos. Se impulsa y gatea para eliminar la escueta distancia que lo aparta del Espectro. Sin querer, aplasta un panecillo con la rodilla. Sujeta la abotonadura de la camisa de Radamanthys y aproxima su perfil sin vacilación. El rubio ladea la cabeza, centra su interesada mirada ocre en los acechantes labios del mayor, y los recibe con el arranque que Kanon merece. Fueron meses, _meses_, de búsqueda y evasión y ya no queda espacio para tanteos a estas alturas. Radamanthys encaja las manos sobre la cintura de Kanon y lo empuja sobre el pasto, presionándolo con su cuerpo sin medirse, encontrando absoluta cooperación del pelilargo que comparte al cien por ciento sus impacientes expectativas.

Sin embargo, un nuevo aspecto en el primoroso panorama los saca de frecuencia. Los armoniosos sonidos de una lira roban la atención de Kanon, entorpecen el paso de sus manos sobre la espalda de Radamanthys hasta frenarlas por completo. El gemelo se despega de sus labios con algo de irresolución y voltea aletargadamente, abriendo los ojos como si eso le ayudara a percibir con mayor claridad el sonido. Radamanthys apoya las manos a los lados de su cabeza y se mantiene sostenido sobre él, estudiando sus reacciones ante la melancólica melodía.

Kanon conoce la historia, se ha convertido en un mito popular. La entrega ilimitada de Orfeo, la eterna reclusión de Eurídice. Un romance tan inspirador como intimidante. Él se siente demasiado egoísta para algo así. Y ahora, bastante mortificado de encontrarse en ese sitio que es incansable testigo del atormentado amor de aquellos dos. Carraspea, se apoya en sus codos, busca a Radamanthys con una mirada huidiza.

—Mejor volvamos a Caina…

El rubio lo mira sin revelar emoción durante algunos momentos, antes de asentir y ponerse de pie, para enseguida tenderle la mano y ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Emprenden el camino sin demora. Kanon había renegado de la lúgubre realidad del Meikai, pero es insulso tratar de cegarse a ella.

Si bien entre los Dioses se ha convenido paz, hay cosas que no pueden ignorarse fácilmente. Se fabrica dolor ahí abajo, se lucra con la muerte. Radamanthys vive rodeado de sombras, y eso es algo que Kanon no puede negar. De cierta forma, no quiere hacerlo. Tampoco se lamenta demasiado por ello, y nada evitará que explote sus preciados días libres con él. Ya va siendo hora de aceptar una verdad con la que nunca ha hecho las paces del todo…

La oscuridad siempre lo ha magnetizado.

**l.l.l.l.l**


	5. Hanabi: Ikki & Hyoga

_Hanabi:_fuegos artificiales japoneses ("flores de fuego").

_Yukata:_ kimono de algodón.

_Takoyaki:_ bolitas asadas de pulpo.

* * *

**Hanabi**

**[Ikki & Hyoga]**

**l.l.l.l.l**

Cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir. Era difícil decidirse. Más bien, no era una decisión que le competiera a su lado racional.

Dobló los brazos, trató de apoyarse en sus manos para no estar completamente pegado a la cama; el otro se sentía más pesado a cada segundo, y respirar se comprobaba progresivamente arduo. Ikki sostuvo sus caderas, le permitió buscar el soporte en manos y rodillas, aunque Hyoga no tardó en arrepentirse y añorar de nueva cuenta la sensación del colchón contra su piel. Ahora sentía que no aguantaría con sus extremidades firmes por más que un minuto. No quería que Ikki apaciguara su ritmo, pero le frustraba sentirse tan desvalido cada vez que esta experiencia se suscitaba, absolutamente fuera de lugar y, al mismo tiempo, justo donde debía estar. Sólo que le chocaba un poco no poder predecir sus propias reacciones, sentir que su corazón no era confiable, que corría el riesgo de estallar en cualquier instante.

Escuchó lejanas explosiones silbantes a la par que sobrellevaba las propias, internas y arrasadoras. Viró el rostro tratando de ver a través de la ventana. El pelo sudado se le pegó a la cara imposibilitándoselo. Apenas si alcanzó a percibir algunos centelleos de colores en el cielo ennegrecido. Shun y compañía seguramente se encontraban justo debajo de aquel refulgente espectáculo, portando sus yukatas y comiendo takoyaki. Él tenía hambre, y su yukata estaba en el suelo revuelta con la de Ikki. El plan había sido ir con sus amigos, pero sólo hizo falta el silencioso intercambio entre dos miradas de distinto azul para que el plan cambiara. Él se había quedado aquí, porque Ikki se había quedado aquí, y no habían tenido otra noche que pudieran pasar solos desde que pisaron la mansión.

Normalmente los cinco se reunían en esta época, de vuelta en la residencia de Saori Kido, para revivir anécdotas antiguas, recordarse de las amistades incondicionales con las que contaban, y disfrutar de las actividades típicas de vacaciones. Hoy era noche de juegos pirotécnicos.

La última noche, de hecho, el cierre del verano. A la mañana siguiente, cada quien tendría que continuar con sus propios planes de vida. O, en el caso de Hyoga, su falta de planes.

Bufó e inclinó la frente, restregando el sudor contra la almohada. El verano en Japón era caluroso y húmedo, le fastidiaba, pero las semanas que pasaba aquí con sus amigos servían para sumirlo en la fantasía de que el tiempo estaba estancado y no tendría por qué seguir avanzando.

—Hyoga…— los jadeos de Ikki fueron inoportunos. Habían llegado cerca de su oído, los labios rozando y electrificando. El tiempo sí que pasaba. Ikki, lo que tenía con Ikki —como fuera que esto se llamara—era prueba fehaciente de ello, porque años atrás las cosas no tenían nada que ver con esto, si ni siquiera le cruzaba por la mente encontrarse en una situación así con el ambivalente Fénix.

La primera vez, simplemente sucedió. Ninguno le dio demasiada importancia, y se convirtió en un ritual anexo al veraneo. Hyoga nunca lo admitió, pero fue inquietante cuando llegó al punto en que, dentro de sus más cercanas amistades, la única persona con la que verdaderamente se podía identificar resultó ser Ikki. Si le preguntaban por qué, no atinaría a explicarlo. Tal vez el hecho de que Ikki parecía dispuesto a navegar sin rumbo por la vida, y él envidiaba de cierta forma la actitud con la que lo hacía. No narraba su futuro con la entusiasta seguridad de Shun, no planeaba establecer una familia como Shiryu, pero tampoco practicaba una feliz apertura a cualquier cosa que viniera, como Seiya.

Aunque, extrañamente, la incertidumbre no parecía preocuparlo. ¿No le desesperaba esta forma de vida? ¿Esta anómala normalidad? Ya no había necesidad de que hicieran lo único que sabían hacer: luchar apostando sus vidas. Sus destinos habían sido cancelados por la paz. Y ahora debían forjarse nuevos, sus compañeros ciertamente se estaban esforzando en ello.

El problema era que Hyoga no sabía por dónde empezar…

Escuchó una serie de gruñidos persistentes, recibió embates más bruscos, caricias toscas pero precisas. Finalmente dejó los ojos cerrados y disfrutó el mejor tipo de fuegos artificiales que conocía, aquellos que Ikki lograba encender a partir de cada átomo cuando alcanzaban estos límites juntos.

La sábana lo acogió de vuelta, Hyoga suspiró aliviado al restregar su mejilla en la tersura de la tela. Enseguida sintió la mullida superficie balanceándose, hasta que Ikki se tumbó a su lado y se quedó quieto, aspirando aire sonoramente. El rubio parpadeó pesado y desvió su mirada color hielo para apreciar una vez más las estrellas artificiales, rosas, azules y amarillas, que chispearon en las alturas. No se comparaban a las que acababa de ver tras la oscuridad de sus párpados.

—Oye, Ikki—llamó sin siquiera voltear, imaginando a aquél con los ojos cerrados y el rostro encendido, sintiendo cero interés en hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar.

—¿Hm?

Predecir a Ikki nunca era sencillo, pero con el paso de los años se había desarrollado un extraño tipo de complicidad entre ellos que animaba las palabras de Hyoga.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No sé.

Un trago de saliva, un instante de vacilación. Inhaló hondo, respiró a Ikki, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Tal vez me quede un tiempo más.

—Ahá.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte también.

Ikki contuvo la respiración. No fue ni un segundo, pero los agudizados oídos de Hyoga captaron la pausa. Luego el tráfico de aire continuó, ligeramente esforzado por la reciente actividad física.

—Tal vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa, fatigada pero satisfecha, se formó en los labios de Hyoga. Esto no era tan difícil como había pensado…

Empezaría por aquí.

**l.l.l.l.l**


End file.
